


变形金刚各种CP短篇译文合集

by d7b7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: 详见每章节前说明





	1. Ironhide/Will Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：Lola Hard  
> 配对：Ironhide/Will  
> 分级：E

　　“屁股左面的口袋，左面。”Epps一边瞄准标靶一边大声重复。在他身后，Will Lennox正竭尽全力试图从卡其色军裤的某个口袋里找出中士的手机——他自己的那部因为忘记充电已经自动关机了。  
　　“你、你屁股左边有至少十个口袋！”Will难以置信的摇头叹息，想起不久前在卡塔尔的那番手忙脚乱，“可恶的裤子，可恶的设计师——”他的咕哝声被巨大的来福枪响吞没。  
　　Epps向后靠了靠，不慎认真的抱怨：“你再这么个摸法我今天就别想找到准头了。”  
　　“你就继续找借口为自己开脱吧。”Jazz的全息影像闲闲靠在摆放的桌子边，调侃道。  
　　中士放下枪，转头抬眼刻意摆出一副不屑的神情。“有本事你来试试屁股被乱摸一气的同时瞄准射击。”他向破坏专家挑衅，“或许你会挺享受的也不一定。”  
　　闻言，Will在继续摸索的同时忍不住挑眉插嘴：“天晓得呢？或许我才是享受的那个，射手。”  
　　Jazz哈哈大笑。“随你怎么说，Will，只要记得Epps的屁股是属于我的就好啦。”  
　　Will眨眨眼正准备再回敬几句，突然感到指尖隔着布料触到一个坚硬的物体，“找到了！”他收起满脸不正经，急匆匆把手机掏出来。  
　　通话后Will把手机塞回原处朝训练场入口张望，他的守护者依然安安静静的杵在大门口，只是换了个手臂环抱胸前的姿势，一语不发表情也难以解读，不知道是不是错觉，Will总觉得铁皮那双自始自终钉在自己身上的眼睛里闪烁着两簇火苗……

　　“铁皮？”眼睁睁看着自家房子掠过车窗消失在一个拐弯后，Will迷惑极了。  
　　守护者沉默不语。  
　　“嘿。伙计，怎么回事？我们刚错过家门，别告诉我你没注意。”  
　　质疑被更大声的引擎轰鸣压过。Will无奈的举起双手表示无辜。“好吧好吧，我明白了。你是想找个地方……谈谈，对吗？”  
　　沉默。  
　　这下Will真的着急了。好像为了要让人类更急躁似的，铁皮的全息影像突然出现在副驾驶座上——既不动作也不说话，甚至连往身边看一眼都欠奉。  
　　他很生气？Will茫然。答案似乎是肯定的，可为什么还有……怎么办？无论哪种形态，铁皮都强壮的惊人充满压迫力。如果对方想要发泄怒火，Will知道自己绝没有反抗的余地。  
　　“但他永远不会伤害你。”有一个声音在他心底冷静的陈述，并不响亮却足以粉碎所有动摇，“他是你的守护者。”  
　　皮卡离开主干道，不久便停在一片树丛后。铁皮的全息影像从容不迫的下车绕到驾驶座这边，拉开门拽着Will的衣领把人半拖半拉到皮卡前方，推倒在车前盖上。  
　　Will瞪大眼——好吧，或许他高估自个儿在对方心中的地位了。  
　　他只能等，而铁皮并不打算让他等太久。高大的全息影像逼过来，挤开他的腿置身其中，双手一左一右撑在两侧。“我不在乎Jazz和Epps怎么说，不过你的屁股是属于我的，Will。”  
　　他在人类耳边沉声宣告，坚决一如使用加农炮开火时那般不容反抗。命令式的语句中，对人类的独占欲和狂热表露无遗。  
　　所以……这就是铁皮突然生气的原因？他在嫉妒——这个领悟就像车祸时弹出的安全气囊，毫无预警的砸中Will。令他无法呼吸、无以言对。  
　　——也无比亢奋。  
　　铁皮侧头咬上Will的脖子，动作与温柔毫不相干，人类惊喘着向后瑟缩，又在唇舌的舔舐、吮吻中无限拉长变调，最终化为难以辨识的气声与低吟。  
　　才几秒钟的功夫，他的衣物被铁皮撕成两半扫到地上，赤裸的身体在日光下一览无遗。汽车人低头看着他已经半勃的性器，得意的笑了。  
　　略带粗暴的吻是性欲最有效的催化剂，而Will配合大张的双脚也给了铁皮足够的空间为所欲为。在另一次激烈的唇齿交锋中，铁皮顺势将中指推进人类的体内。  
　　粗长的手指因为润滑液畅通无阻，Will不知道铁皮什么时候做了准备，但眼下这无关紧要。体内蒸腾蔓延的热意终于找到了出口，身体自有意识般向上挺起胯部要求更多。  
　　守护者没有让他的失望。铁皮抽回手指，右掌固定住Will腰部，身体前倾左臂环过他的肩背撑住车前盖支起两人的重量。贲张的性器在入口处磨蹭，尽管恨不得立刻埋入人类火热的内部，他依然勉强克制住不顾一切向前猛冲的欲望，用眼神无声的寻求许可。  
　　“来吧。”  
　　一寸又一寸，喘息、呻吟，手掌的抓握，肉体的冲撞与斯磨。凌乱的呼吸像是自己的又像是铁皮的，Will用力眨眼，可激昂的性欲令眼前一片模糊，而扩张感则被放大了无数倍。铁皮坚硬的阴茎贯穿最私密的部位深埋在他体内。这感觉如此难以置信又是如此美妙绝伦，咽下又一串涌到嘴边的呻吟，Will曲起膝盖环上铁皮的腰际，小幅度摇摆屁股追逐更强烈的刺激，直到两只有力的手捏住他的胯部固定在原处使他动弹不得。失去了背后的支撑，人类发出懊恼的抱怨声向后仰躺到车前盖上。  
　　几乎同时身下传来一记模糊的嗡嗡声，紧接着皮卡颤动，电流窜过金属外壳直击两具缠绕、交叠，被汗水与体液覆盖的身躯。眼前仿佛有火花爆裂，整个世界消散在炽白的眩光中——下一秒，Will发现自己全身发软，四肢因为压倒性的快感颤抖不止，眼前仿佛有火星四射。  
　　“现在，回答我lennox。”守护者在他耳边呢喃，“你是谁的婊子？”  
　　“唔……”Will兀自在电击制造的快感余韵中沉沦，他试图说些什么，可张开嘴却只能发出毫无意义的音节。  
　　“回答我的问题。”铁皮挺动臀部，性器在不断收缩的内部有力抽插，确保每一次直抵让人类战栗呜咽的一点。“你是谁的婊子？”又一波更强烈的电流。  
　　Will紧闭着眼，在双重刺激下缩起肩胛，牙齿研磨咯咯作响，弓起半空的腰背僵直数秒又颓然倒下，发出“嘭”的一声巨响……铁皮停下动作，在人类毫无章法的呼吸声中等待答案。  
　　“……你的，铁皮……我是你的婊子。”  
　　冷酷的表象瞬息崩裂，汽车人为他的顺从咆哮。“永远不要忘记这点——永远。”他在Will脖子上印下一个个属于自己的标记。言语背后包含的东西叫人类咬住下唇，全身心为之震颤。守护者覆上他的双唇，Will急切的张开嘴。无需更多言语，铁皮向后抽身直到几乎完全离开，又大力冲刺直达最深处。抽离、插入，往复循环一次比一次更猛烈……Will湿哒哒的阴茎夹在他们之间，前液不断自顶部滴落，将两人小腹处的毛发黏糊成一片。  
　　欲望的顶峰近在咫尺，Will忍不住探手握住自己的性器，但他的守护者在怒吼中阻止了他。铁皮松开在人类胯部的钳制，一手抓住对方的双腕置于头顶，一手环住他的阴茎。温暖粗糙的手指以能将人逼疯的速度，沿着柱身不紧不慢上下套弄，拇指时而搔刮尖端。  
　　Will在他身下绝望的扭摆，随着欲望的堆积，铁皮的抽插越来越狂猛，巨大的力量导致皮卡有节奏的前后震动。突然他把额头抵住人类的肩窝，伴随又一次疯狂的撞击，电流通过金属贯穿四肢百骸涌向神经末梢，极致的快感将他们一齐吞没。Will张大嘴却只能发出仿若窒息般的嘶嘶声……铁皮在他身上在他身下在他体内无处不在……

　　Will逐渐恢复意识，发现铁皮压着他倒在车前盖上，全身像被车轮碾过似的酸软无力。“怎么回事？”他望向头顶湛蓝的天空收拾思绪。  
　　铁皮从他的脖颈间抬头轻笑：“大致就是‘我在自己的车前盖上把你干晕过去了’这回事。”  
　　“噢……原来是你。”Will咧开嘴，反击，“我还在想是哪个干得好事呢。”  
　　“Will Lennox。”铁皮拧眉，“我想我刚才应该已经很清楚的表达了对‘你抓着别人屁股不放’这件事的态度。”  
　　“如果你每次都会采取刚才的办法表达态度……”Will沉思，“或许我该尽快再找个人试试？Jazz——Epps说的不错，他会喜欢的。”  
　　“该死的，Lennox！你还想再受一次教训？”铁皮半是嘲弄半是威胁，“下一次我可不会这么绅士了。”  
　　Will哈哈大笑，拉低某个独占欲爆棚的大块头，以吻作答。


	2. MOP Five More Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Jason Grey  
> 分级：G  
> 配对：MOP

　　他是在自己房里，威震天心想。上方的床头板，旁边的柜子和不远处倚墙而立的桌子都和平时一样。但也有不熟悉的地方，床单散发着性事后特有的味道，房间不像以往入睡时那样漆黑一片，还有——  
　　躺在他身边的家伙。  
　　威震天瞪着天花板，不想贸然惊动身边那个依旧酣然好睡的机体。他飞快的在处理器中搜索答案，感到全身慵懒无力，被床伴压住的部位微微有些麻木。他的处理器散发着不同寻常的高热，脑袋里一阵阵钝痛，仿佛有人正把里头的线缆当做琴弦拨动。  
　　宿醉。威震天想不起来前晚发生了什么。  
　　不得已，他往身边看去。昏暗的光线下，勉强能辨识出那是一具红蓝相间的——  
　　威震天火种骤然猛烈跳动，但他还很虚弱，没法进入战斗状态，于是只好强自镇定扭过头去，小心的让视线定在天花板的某一点上，一个问号闪过他的处理器——  
　　我是怎么和擎天柱躺到一块儿的？  
　　这根本毫无道理。擎天柱不喝酒，那是他对自己身为汽车人首领的要求。而威震天……威震天倒挺喜欢有事没事来上一杯。可惜一次醉酒后造成的大破坏，让他的手下认识到一个喝醉的威震天不啻于一个自走式超级炸弹。打那以后，他身边所有高浓度饮料就全都神秘失踪了。威震天一直挺好奇它们被藏在了哪里，显然昨天晚上他终于找到了。  
　　前一天晚上必然发生了什么了不得的大事。无论是战争爆发前还是爆发后，威震天从没见过擎天柱喝酒，汽车人首领永远都是那么沉静、稳重……威震天只能勉强记起擎天柱刚出现那会的情景——擎天柱的脸，没有口罩，自光学镜滑落的液体。显然他来找他前就已经醉了。  
　　此时此刻，他们躺在威震天的房间里，分享一张床。擎天柱就枕着他的手臂，威震天不知道梦想过多少次类似的画面。不同的是，这并不是战争胜利、或某个偷袭计划成功后的战利品，威震天记得那一瞬间的震惊，记得两具机体同样的不顾一切和渴求。而那之后的细节他居然一丁点儿都想不起来了！  
　　擎天柱依然一动不动的靠在他怀里。威震天有趣的想着对方醒来后会有多难受，考虑到擎天柱极少沾染这些高浓度饮料，宿醉恐怕会让他有的好受。不过……恐怕还不等汽车人领袖彻底恢复，他的手下就会冲进霸天虎基地来讨人了。威震天甚至敢说他们已经在路上了——擎天柱出事，威震天必然脱不了干系——全宇宙的生命体都知道这点。  
　　他真应该立刻把这个老对手关进囚室……可威震天一动也不想动。擎天柱非常温暖，源源不断的热量向四周扩散驱走寒冷。威震天不止一次幻想过这一刻，如今……美梦近在咫尺……收缴他的武器，把他藏起来，他就永远都是他的了。  
　　这么简单……又大错特错。没有擎天柱，就没有战争，没有那些战斗和永无休止的冲突与对抗。长久以来，威震天在战火中证明自己，没有任何地方比战场更适合他，在那里他才是完整的、活生生的。  
　　他能放弃一切吗？就为了这个汽车人？  
　　一只手伴随轻柔含混的呻吟抚上他的身侧，威震天猛然聚焦视线，红色光学镜对上蓝色，他静静地等着那里头浮起惊骇与憎恶。  
　　没有，哪怕一丝迟疑都不曾有过。还带着湿气的光学镜就像是雨后的蓝天般清澈，仿佛不满足于紧贴的姿势，擎天柱慢吞吞的挪动身体，直到完全压住威震天，双臂抱上对方腰部，满足的叹息。  
　　“再五分钟……”他呢喃着，光学镜渐渐黯淡，“……再过五分钟……”  
　　威震天收拢手臂，关闭光学镜。为这五分钟的宁静与幸福，什么都可以再等一等。  
　　即便那之后他们又将为不同的世界而战。


	3. Twins/Ratchet The Art of Subtlety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：Seekerfreefall  
> 配对：Twins/Ratchet  
> 分级：G

　　横炮捏着能量块向目标瞥去一眼，口中念念有词。  
　　“你又怎么了？”飞毛腿有些恼怒的斥道，横炮的失常已经持续了一个星期，搞得他都跟着紧张起来。  
　　“嗯？”横炮转头，茫然了一会，“哦，是救护车。”  
　　“关他什么事？”  
　　“我只是……”嘀嘀咕咕。“……就是……”咕咕哝哝。  
　　飞毛腿小啜一口能量液，拧起眉头向娱乐室另一头的医官看去。救护车在上一场战斗中刮花了大半涂装，重漆后他的机体看起来格外闪亮。  
　　/炮仔，你该不会是想说你……看上他了？救护车？/ 飞毛腿通过联接问道。  
　　横炮盯着自己的能量块，耸肩。  
　　/如果是呢？你打算嘲笑我吗？/  
　　/笑你妹，只是好奇你这次为什么花了那么久才跟上我的想法。/  
　　横炮差点把嘴里的能量液喷到桌上，抬头瞪住自家老哥狡黠的笑容。  
　　/呐，炮仔，现在我们在同一条船上了，你有什么主意把他拐上床不？我倒是有一个，不过……有点太直接，而且也没什么机会用到。/  
　　横炮将剩余的能量液一饮而尽，处理器飞快运行，一个点子接着一个点子蹦出来。  
　　“当然，看我的。”

　　花了一上午治疗飞行太保们后，救护车踏着沉重的步子回到办公室，随后被桌上的东西吸引了注意力——六个高浓度能量块，从浓郁的香味判断只可能是来自双子的私酿。哈，看来铁皮终于打算偿还欠他的债务了。  
　　医官打开桌子下方的隔间，把能量块放进去锁好。隔壁医务室突然传来一阵吵闹声，他沉下脸抄起扳手，那对小恶魔又干了啥“好事”？  
　　第二天，他的桌上摆着一盒能量小点心，可能是大黄蜂放的。每次医官修理完那些吵吵闹闹的迷你金刚，他总会用些小礼物表达心意。救护车回想了一下，昨天下午鲁莽和齿轮确实进过医务室。  
　　他随手拿了几块点心边吃边开始写报告，提醒自己稍后要向对方道谢。想到下午双子有个例行检查，救护车叹了口气，下意识往子空间里塞进一把点心。  
　　两天后，一箱新工具出现在他的桌上。等等……新工具？啊，可能是一个月前交给千斤顶维修的那批，因为有足够的备用品，所以医官没有催促过，算算时间也该修好了。  
　　他抱起工具箱往医务室走去，刚好看到横炮离开的背影。  
　　“急救，那小恶魔又想干啥？”  
　　“我……我也不知道。他就随口聊了几句天气什么的……”  
　　“哼，下次除非他缺胳膊少腿，否则直接给我踢出去。我们的工作已经够多了，没那闲工夫和他瞎扯谈。”  
　　“是，长官。”  
　　又过了两天，一个塞伯坦首席医官补救的小雕像，出现在他桌上。一定是幻影的礼物——他刚去塞伯坦出了趟差，而且出发前还拜托救护车修理过电子炮。他一定得谢谢幻影……如果能“看”他的话。  
　　之后的两个星期，救护车不断在办公桌上发现各式各样的小玩意。更多高浓度能量液，更多点心，全新特制车蜡，高效去污清洁布，汽车保养店礼券，高档水晶能量液。一只黄色与红色对半的软金属枕头，中间喷着十字标记。甚至还有一打存储卡，里头全是他喜欢的塞伯坦经典老歌。  
　　救护车环顾充斥各色礼物的房间，他是不是错过了什么？  
　　哦对了，在所有“礼物”中他最喜欢的一件——那对双子恶魔已经有好几周没给他惹麻烦了。横炮一次也没因为恶作剧而被扔进禁闭室，飞毛腿也没有再来过医务室，没有像过去那样唠叨装甲上细小到可以忽略不计的刮痕。  
　　救护车坐回靠椅，一手能量块一手小点心，陶醉在黄金时代优美的乐曲中。看来方舟的船员们终于懂得如何感激他们的主医官了……  
　　  
　　娱乐室里，横炮捏着能量块怒视前方。  
　　飞毛腿横了他一眼。“你哪里出毛病了？”  
　　“他！”横炮向某个与铁皮、千斤顶、爵士坐在一桌的冷酷医官抬起下巴，“那些礼物就跟石沉大海似的。而且！他对我们比以前更凶了！我不知道自己还能忍受多久，阳光仔！”  
　　“好啦好啦，炮仔。我们已经试了你的办法，现在用我的。”  
　　飞毛腿一脚踢翻椅子站起来，向他的兄弟点头。  
　　“祝我好运。”  
　　“阳光仔！”  
　　飞毛腿转身，大步向医官落座的桌子迈去。  
　　“怎么了，‘腿仔’？”爵士仰起头调侃他，但金色的双子战士没有像往常那样抗议这个昵称。他的视线自始自终都胶着在救护车身上，光镜呈现出深蓝色，挑起一边唇角。  
　　“医官，给你一分钟时间喝掉能量液。然后我要把你甩到肩膀上——”铁皮猛呛了一口。“——扛着你的小红屁股回我们的房间——”千斤顶已经笑疯了。“——做到你再也下不了床，明白了？”爵士靠在椅背上，饶有兴味的欣赏真人秀。  
　　救护车震惊的看着飞毛腿，刚才还吵吵嚷嚷的娱乐室一片寂静，没人敢相信飞毛腿会在大庭广众下对医官说这样的话。  
　　“三十秒。”  
　　“呃，好吧。”救护车干掉手中的能量块，站起来向四周扫视一圈。“今晚我先失陪了。明天见，各位。”  
　　医官朝金黄色的双子战士挑起眉弓，又朝瞠目结舌的横炮眨眨眼。飞毛腿没费心思再说什么，一把扛起他开路。  
　　横炮愣在当场。  
　　爵士笑翻了椅子。  
　　千斤顶为铁皮托起下巴。  
　　/来不来，兄弟？/  
　　横炮一溜烟奔出娱乐室。


	4. Soundwave/Jazz Never Gonna Give You Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：匿名  
> 分级：E

　　爵士呻吟着恢复意识缓缓坐起身，粗糙的地面刮过装甲发出刺耳的尖声。“蠢透了。”他喃喃道，视线模糊，脑袋也一阵阵抽痛。不用往能量栅栏外张望，只消看看三面紫色的墙壁便足以明白身处何地——潮气、咸腥味，四周不断滴落的水滴——报应号的囚室。“真他渣的蠢透了。”  
　　起初，他只是想在周末远离警车和警车的那一大堆数据板。虽然近段时间两派间风平浪静，但即使霸天虎缩回了阴暗潮湿的海底巢穴，警车念叨工作的频率一点没有降低的迹象。有时候爵士真不明白他为什么就是不能放松下。经过上一次的激战，无论霸天虎还是汽车人都亟需修养生息，没了惯例似的三天一小仗五天一大仗，日子突然变得安宁起来，令每个人都松了口气。连带多出来的闲暇，也让爵士终于有机会做些想做的事。一点点哄骗一点点甜言蜜语，他轻易得到了参加波兰音乐节的批准。录音机动作更快，美其名曰“志愿担当音乐节混音师”，提前去了现场帮忙前期工作。爵士已经迫不及待的想和好友碰头，共同欣赏精彩的演出了。  
　　不过出发前撞到警车和他的数据板时，爵士真应该停下脚步三思，或许那就是普神在向他预示之后的命运也不一定，可惜现在说什么都是马后炮了。边行驶边观赏沿路的风景，是个蠢到无以复加的主意；而边行驶边欣赏风景的同时，还把音乐开到最高档更是蠢上加蠢。爵士都不晓得飞机们是什么时候飞到头顶的，唯一记得的就是突如其来的爆炸。白光闪过眼前一黑，他便什么也不知道了。  
　　“你可真是个好特工呐，爵士。”他低声自嘲，听到远处传来脚步声，连忙挣扎着站起，不愿在敌人面前示了弱。过去这位汽车人破坏者也在任务中失手被俘过，可不是什么愉快的回忆。一方提出谈判，用被击落的空中指挥官交换他的自由。但霸天虎不吃那套，录下爵士被拷打折磨的视频，送给他的同僚们欣赏，逼迫汽车人就范。幸运的是，负责审讯的笨蛋托了大，以为爵士重伤之下绝无可能自行逃跑，敌人的麻痹大意给了他机会。  
　　脚步声越来越近，但最后出现在栅栏外的并不是预期中的旋风，看到轰隆隆和迷乱嬉笑的脸孔，爵士忍不住露出一丝困惑。迷乱打开内线。“他在呢。旋风还没把人提走……嗯嗯，好。”磁带关上通讯，发号施令道，“把手伸出来。”  
　　爵士戒备的盯着他俩。“谢了，我宁可留在这里。”  
　　轰隆隆冷哼。“要么跟咱们走，要么当旋风的玩具，你自己选。那家伙上回气疯了，赌咒说要你好看呢。”想到上一次旋风用电击棒戳他的光学镜时，脸上病态的兴奋表情，爵士几乎打颤，他一点儿都不想知道对方又想出了什么新花样。嫌恶的撇撇嘴，爵士不甘不愿把手自能量栅栏的空隙间伸出去。 迷乱飞快铐住他，按下一旁的按钮关闭栅栏。轰隆隆掏出枪。“你要是敢逃跑，可别怪我不客气，到时候等着旋风来收拾你吧，明白？”  
　　爵士恨不得一脚把磁带从房间这一头踢到另一头，他忍耐着保持沉默，轰隆隆用枪口戳了戳他，示意开路。他们一前一后押着爵士离开囚室，穿过阴暗的走廊，沿路时不时遇上幸灾乐祸的霸天虎，爵士咬牙承受恶意的目光和指指点点。尽管表面看来还算镇定，但随着越来越深入报应号，忧虑也在他的心中不断扩大。  
　　“这是去哪儿？”他用漫不经心的口气试探道，两个磁带都没有理睬。最后，他们停在一扇看起来挺寻常的舱门前。迷乱输入密码让到边上，轰隆隆用力把爵士推进去，关上门。

　　不管爵士设想过多少种可能，被推进某个霸天虎的起居舱室绝对不在其中。他小心翼翼环顾四周，警惕平静表象下四伏的危机。一个高大、充满胁迫力的蓝色机体从后间走出来。爵士倒吸一口凉气，报应号上那么多霸天虎，为什么偏偏叫他落到声波手里？即使在战场上，对方也似乎特别喜欢对上他。而每一次，阴沉的霸天虎情报官总是能令破坏者的神经线路刺痛不已。声波大步逼过来，绕着他转圈打量，就像是在评估拍卖待售的货物，爵士强忍不安，一动不动。这么近的距离下，他几乎能感觉到空气从霸天虎的通风孔，一下下吹拂到自己的脖颈上。  
　　终于，声波在爵士跟前停住，伸手捏起他的下巴，左右摆动，细细端详。爵士只觉一股寒气从背部向上攀升，终于按捺不住，甩头挣脱。  
　　“合作，有益。”声波略微倾斜脑袋，嗓音一如既往的平板单调。  
　　“有益？”爵士怒目而视，质问道，“你想干什么，声波？”  
　　声波再次攫住他的下颚迫他仰头，遮盖面部的金属面罩迅速向两侧收起。爵士还没来得及反应，属于另一个人的嘴唇已经覆了上来。震惊过后，他奋力挣扎，但声波得了先机，一把将人压到旁边的舱壁上，利用爵士刹那间的松懈，顶开压板探入舌头吮吸肆虐。等他终于结束这个吻时，爵士全身发抖，其中有愤怒亦不乏畏惧——悬殊的体型差距、圈抱在腰部的强壮手臂，还有通过贴合的装甲不断涌来的热意，都再再令他感到自己像头被逼入绝境的困兽。  
　　“合作，有益。”声波重申，没了面罩，他的声音不再是叫人不舒服的电子音。“伤害不是目的。爵士不会受到伤害。”  
　　“操你的。”爵士厉声咒骂，嗓音不稳。  
　　声波充耳不闻，再次俯身。这回，爵士赶在嘴唇相触前别开了头。但情报官并不介意，自然而然地顺势亲吻他的脖侧，先是试探性的轻咬，随后以舌尖钻入管线间的缝隙舔舐。爵士还在挣扎，几次发力想要推开他。三两下后，声波微微蹙额，抓起手铐间相连的部分举高按到墙上，迫使对方摆出双手高举过头的脆弱姿势，另一手转而探索圆润光滑的胸甲，轻柔的力道，如同情人间的爱抚，就连最细小的接缝也流连再三。  
　　“放开我！”爵士惊慌的大喊，双手受制便拼了命地踢蹬。  
　　声波仗体型优势纹丝不动。“爵士不会受到伤害。”他贴着黑色的头角重复，声音暗哑低沉满含欲望，与不久前的冷静自持大相径庭，毫无预警的托住爵士的对接面板。破坏者惊喘一声险些叫出声来，只觉几根冰冷的手指，带了微弱的电流，在两腿间最私密的部位肆意游走，诱哄逐渐发热的金属板顺从开启。爵士慌忙否决涌向处理器的允许请求，扭动胯部，假装没有看到对方挑起的嘴角，一心一意只想逃离声波的亵玩。  
　　就在这时，某种奇异的麻刺感钻进他的处理器。身为入侵的专家，声波自然不会放过送到眼前的机会，利用爵士惊慌失措的瞬间，攻陷他的内部防火墙，夺取主系统控制权，要求感知系统放松机体，同时向对接面板发送预热、开启命令。效果立竿见影，爵士的对接面板向前后收起，将接入口和增压中的输出管毫无遮挡的暴露在入侵者眼前。  
　　四肢发软，意识渐渐迷蒙，不管爵士怎样抗拒，似乎都撼动不了压在身上的霸天虎。亡羊补牢为时已晚，被攻破的防御系统已然溃不成军。声波不愧是叫人闻风丧胆的感应者，只凭借一个小小的漏洞，就彻底侵入了他的核心程序。“爵士不会受到伤害。”相同的话再次重复，只是这回更像是直接在处理器中“感觉”到的。与此同时，热意亦夹带着情欲在声波的操纵下沿管线席卷他的全身。  
　　“不、不要，住手……“爵士轻声呢喃，语不成句。压倒性的快感贯穿了他的整个系统，运算程序几近停转，只隐约感到声波放开了他的输出管，抚摸接入口，搔刮、摩擦，沾起滴落的润滑剂沿边缘涂抹。与模糊的意识不同，在声波的授意下，爵士的传感系统敏感已极，突然一根手指滑进潮湿的管道内部，直插到底。爵士高声吟叫，几乎当场攀上顶点。所有的念头一瞬间烟消云散，忘记语言忘记反抗，爵士不顾一切的贴向声波磨蹭，无声的恳求过载。  
　　声波嘴角的弧度又上扬了几分，没有急着攻城略地，他移开手指放到嘴边，用刻意缓慢的动作仔细舔干净上头的润滑剂，这才打开对接面板，释放等候多时的输出管。爵士仰着头难耐的扭动，背部刮擦舱壁造成的疼痛反而助长了快感的滋生，依稀间手臂被引导着圈抱住声波的脖子，双腿也被左右拉开架起，远比手指粗大热烫的硬物顶在入口。意识到那是什么，爵士瞪大光镜，突来的恐慌像一根尖刺穿透笼罩处理器的迷雾，但此刻，他唯一能组织起的反抗却只不过是几下虚弱的捶打。  
　　声波并不介意，落在肩背的拳头劲道微弱，反而有些欲迎还拒的意味。抓紧爵士的胯部，他一鼓作气将能量管尽根顶入接口。粗长的管身毫不留情，将内部撑至极限，爵士紧绷机体，窒息般的嘶吼。察觉到他的痛楚，声波在破坏者的处理器内散播更多快感，抹去不适。等绞紧的管壁逐渐放松，甚至开始有规律的收缩后，才摆动腰胯猛力抽送。爵士瘫软在强健的手臂间，随着每一次进出狂喜的尖叫。他全身的分量都倚仗声波支持，两人的姿势，使得声波的能量管能直接刺激到爵士的最深处，快感一浪高过一浪，推着他们越来越接近临界点。  
　　喘息、呻吟，金属撞击的哐啷声充斥着狭小的舱室。知道爵士过载在即，声波故意缓下节奏，收紧钳制，无视抗议的呜咽和蠕动，盯着爵士的表情，缓缓抽出输出管，一一碾磨过依附在内部的感知节点。他动作不紧不慢，但冷却扇疯转的嗡嗡声泄露了主人的意乱情迷。  
　　“求……求你。”爵士语声破碎，被欲望所主宰，已然不知道自己究竟想要恳求什么。  
　　血红的光芒划过护目镜，声波仅存的自制土崩瓦解，放纵情欲主宰理智，他低吼一声，抓紧爵士的腰胯用力下压，配以狂暴的抽插，就像是地球上发了情的雄兽。爵士在过载时大声哭叫，机体绷紧，内部剧烈痉挛，贪婪的吸附入侵者。快感到了极致几近痛楚，声波咬紧牙板，凶狠的又是数下，也攀上了顶点，大量冷却剂喷射进火烫的管道深处，冷热骤然交替，强烈的刺激，直接把爵士逼上第二次过载，破坏者张大嘴，却已是叫都叫不出来，唯有发声器里的静电音嘶嘶作响。  
　　抽出输出管，声波把额头抵靠在爵士的肩甲上，急促喘气。过载的余韵尚徘徊不去，前一刻被充满的内部却突然空虚；巨大的落差，液体流出接口的诡异感觉，和翻搅的油箱，令爵士不住颤栗。稍事恢复后，声波小心放下他的腿，爵士抖得厉害，倚靠舱壁支撑重心，姿势的改变使得润滑剂混合已经温热的冷却剂，沿大腿蜿蜒滴淌，爵士死死咬紧嘴唇只当不知。声波解除了精神控制，但他的内部防御系统已经被破坏了，也即是说现在他的处理器对对方毫无遮拦，同处一室时，感应者只需动动念头就能知道爵士在想什么。  
　　声波抚摸他的脸颊温存，却被嫌恶的躲开，不由小声叹了口气。“抵抗，徒劳。爵士属于我。”他托起破坏者的下颚平静宣布，拇指摩擦嘴唇上的咬痕。“从现在起，有声波的地方，爵士的家。建议：放松、适应。”说罢，声波打开磁带舱。“机器狗。”磁带应声飞出，变形落地。“任务：看守爵士。”  
　　闻言，机器狗眯起光镜上下打量破坏者。声波略作整理，便离开了房间。爵士抬起被束缚的双手压到额前，命令自己冷静，强行运转混乱的处理器思考逃脱办法——声波太自大也对他的磁带太信任，没有把爵士关回囚室是他犯下的第一个错误。  
　　机器狗谨慎的蹲坐在门前，紧盯住任务目标分秒不敢松懈。爵士扭头看他一眼，慢吞吞的换了个舒服的姿势，从子空间内取出清洁布，大大方方擦拭腿上的液体。直到全部清理完毕，他抬起头对上磁带的光学镜，关闭对接面板，露出个意味深长的笑容，把手里的布团掷过去。  
　　等声波返回舱室时，迎接他的只有被吊在天花板上的机器狗。至于爵士，早已不见了踪影。


	5. Ironhide/Jazz Fighting Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of Fighting Dirty by Wicked3659 (Optimus Bob)  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5583724
> 
> 作者：Wicked3659 (Optimus Bob)  
> 配对：Ironhide/Jazz  
> 分级：E

　　铁皮站在训练室背光的角落默默看着爵士一遍遍演练战斗套路，平日从容冷静的破坏专家显得心烦意乱甚至有些垂头丧气。铁皮敢说他的心思压根不在这儿。战斗训练要求绝对的专注，你应该释放愤怒和挫败使之成为动力，而不是被它们影响、拖后腿。  
　　爵士在一次跳击中失去平衡，低声咒骂着踉跄几步。铁皮忍不住叹了口气。  
　　“你做的不对。”  
　　小个子被吓了一跳，转过头来表情尴尬：“你站在那里多久了？”  
　　“够久了。”  
　　爵士烦躁的哼哼。“如果你只有这一句建议，现在话说完了你该走了。”  
　　“可能你忘了，这里是我的训练室，是我用来给其他汽车人特训的地方……要走开的不该是你吗？”武器专家平静的语气有些刺耳，不过最终爵士还是耸耸肩让了步。“好吧……”他咕哝着向大门的方向走去。  
　　铁皮拦住去路。“站回去摆好姿势。”  
　　“什么？”  
　　“我说站回去摆好姿势。”  
　　通常爵士会不太认真的回敬几句，但铁皮看起来没有刷嘴皮子的心情，加之他又是汽车人中最优秀的战士，一对一极少有人能胜得了他——爵士叹了口气，摇晃着回到训练室中央拉开架势。  
　　铁皮一边审视他的姿势一边绕到背后，双手握住爵士的腰胯向前推压，同时踢动支撑重心的那条腿。“再拉开点。放低重心。”  
　　爵士习惯性的往后靠，背脊撞上铁皮，发出金属碰击的清脆响声。  
　　“我说的是放低重心，不是向后。就是重心的问题导致你落地时失去平衡。”  
　　爵士轻哼一声照做了。姿势的改变加大了腿部压力，敏锐的传感器立刻向处理器发出信号。“有点儿痛。”  
　　“痛就说明做对了。”铁皮露出一丝笑容，“现在——进攻！”  
　　爵士飞快的瞥了他一眼，前冲起跳。这一次他的动作流畅极了，重心转移全在控制之中，落地时纹丝不动，爵士不由咧嘴笑开了。铁皮点了点头，转身准备离开。  
　　“呃……铁皮……？”  
　　爵士站在原地，揉搓颈背，看起来有一点点窘迫，“你能……再帮个手不？”  
　　“你刚才做的不错了，爵士。”  
　　“我是说真正的练习，比如……一对一比划下？”  
　　铁皮挑起一边眉弓，像被逗乐了，“你想和我对战？”  
　　爵士嘿嘿一笑，祭出激将法。“你要是应付不来的话……”铁皮接下战书，沉声道：“看看是谁应付不来，小家伙。”

　　“你在看什么，救护车？”警车走上观景台，向站在边缘张望的同伴发问。  
　　“爵士在训练室很久了，我让铁皮去跟他谈谈。看来铁皮完全忘了我说的话……”  
　　警车顺着他的视线望去，下方不远处的训练室里，战斗正酣。

　　铁皮他从后方用手臂缠紧爵士的脖颈上提迫使他处于腾空状态，心里颇有些惊讶。通常打到这一步大多数对手都会选择认输放弃，但被困的破坏专家依然使劲挣扎着，妄图靠蛮力摆脱束缚。  
　　“不对！”铁皮呵斥道，“我他渣的说过什么来着？首先你只会让自己更痛，其次就算挣脱你也没法第一时间稳住重心。”  
　　困窘和挫败让爵士的面甲开始升温，铁皮强壮得多也更有经验，刚才他充分利用了这两个优势，虚晃一招然后出其不意攻击空挡，最后用压倒性的力量制住爵士。不过想这样就让破坏专家降服是不可能的，爵士露出狡黠的笑容，突然停下挣扎，手臂绕到铁皮右腿后方，对着膝盖的关节用力一扯。铁皮怒吼着向前踢腿，爵士趁机挣脱，转身掐住对手的脖子脚下一勾，一声巨响后，武器专家倒在了地上。  
　　不等他回神，爵士一跃而上，用手肘卡住铁皮的脖子，迫使其向后仰头，喘着气问道：“认输了？”  
　　铁皮的光学镜闪了闪，这个姿势让他有种要窒息的错觉。不待视线重新聚焦，他的手指闪电般击向对手腰臀部位的装甲缝隙。爵士大叫一声几乎惊跳起来，紧接着一阵天旋地转，等光学镜重新上线时，他发现自己已经被掀翻在地。铁皮跨坐在破坏专家身上，膝盖压住他的上臂，充分利用了体重优势桎梏对手。  
　　他居高临下饶有趣味的欣赏了一会爵士徒劳的挣扎，末了得意的笑了：“是你输了。”他弯下腰，扣住爵士的手腕，还想再说些什么，突然爵士奋起全身的力量屈膝撞向他的背脊，铁皮顿时整个上半身向前冲去，脑袋几乎砸中地面，他飞快的调整姿势第一时间稳住重心，但这个小变故还是让爵士挣脱了一条手臂。  
　　“放弃无谓的抵抗，爵士，有句话叫做见好就收。”  
　　“还没完呢。”爵士坏笑道，重获自由的那只手忽然摸上对手胯裆部的装甲。武器专家整个僵住了，难以置信的瞪大了光学镜，直到被对手推倒在地上。  
　　“这是作弊！”他咆哮道，面颊一阵火烧。  
　　爵士的笑容又扩大了几分。“很有效不是吗？”  
　　“你耍贱招！”铁皮怒气冲冲的站起来。  
　　爵士若无其事的调侃他：“应付不了啦？老人家？”  
　　铁皮猛地飞起一脚，爵士哈哈大笑敏捷的躲过，并试图跳到对手身后。但他没想到的是，刚刚跃过铁皮的肩膀，大个子突然一把抓住他的脚踝，硬生生把破坏专家从半空中拽下来，甩到对面的墙上。  
　　不等爵士反应，铁皮猛冲上前用身体压制住他，他们的底盘互相刮擦，高热从一具机体传到另一具，爵士依然不放弃挣扎，但铁皮就像磐石一般，不仅没有松动，反而压的更紧实。他甚至用膝盖顶开爵士的双腿，仗着身高差距迫使对手无法触及地面。  
　　“老人家？”铁皮哼笑，震动通过紧贴在一起的机体带动爵士。破坏专家咽下一记喘息，激烈的对战早就让他彻底兴奋起来，而这一连串的推搡扭打更是为高热的线路火上浇油。他突然意识到铁皮的脸凑得有多近，从对方通风孔喷出的空气有多么炙热……  
　　“放弃了？”  
　　他盯着铁皮明亮的光镜，感觉到一波又一波热量自对方机体涌来，一个疯狂的念头突然闪过处理器。  
　　“你……你就只有这点本事？”爵士喘着粗气挑衅道，立刻感到来自对手施加的压力又加大了几分。他痛楚的闷哼一声，冷却风扇的转速继续攀升，内部线路热烫的几乎像要烧起来似地。  
　　“你会知道的。”铁皮深吸口气，粗长的手指从爵士腰侧的装甲缝隙潜入施力。突入其来的刺痛令破坏专家拱起肩背，而姿势的改变令他几乎是跨坐在铁皮的大腿上，对接区的护板与对手的腹部护甲剧烈摩擦，火星四溅。  
　　爵士凑上前，脸孔几乎要碰上对方的。“那就让我看看……”  
　　他没有给自己和铁皮更多思考的机会，一手从后方抵住对手的头盔，狠狠咬住眼前的嘴唇。武器专家惊讶的大吼一声，试图甩开他。爵士早有防备，两手用力圈抱住铁皮的脖子，双腿盘起勾住他的腰部，舌头趁机探入铁皮嘴中纠缠吸吮。  
　　铁皮还在试着推挤他，发声器咕哝有声，但爵士丝毫不肯松懈，甚至摆动腰胯在他的腹部研磨，引得铁皮内部系统的过热警告一个接一个往外蹦。

　　“我从没见过这样的训练方式……”救护车边说边往身侧撇去一眼。警车没有回答，光镜盯着训练室中的镜像。他还想再说些什么，突然一记巨响把救护车注意力拉回下方的训练室。

　　铁皮怒吼着把爵士摔到地上压住，爵士趁机侧头啃咬对手脖子上的管线。当他松口时，几缕能量液自细小的切口渗出，粘连在嘴上。破坏专家探出舌尖缓缓舔过下唇，随即被另一张嘴吞噬。铁皮的吻从他的口舌下滑到脖颈，手指在护甲下摸索，没有放过任何一个节点，抚摸、拉扯、掐捏。  
　　爵士在粗鲁的爱抚下颤抖，发出带着鼻音的呜咽声，传感器对感知的判断于欢愉和痛楚间徘徊。铁皮的手指继续向下，忽然插入他的臀部护甲缝隙戳刺线缆，快感烧过爵士的每一根电路，他猛烈的颠簸身躯，抬起胯部，盘在武器专家腰上的腿用力绞紧，冷不丁一个扭身跨坐到铁皮的腹部，重新取得上位。武器专家的对接板接缝后已经渗出了些许润滑液，爵士能在大腿内侧感觉到它们的热度。  
　　铁皮恼怒的低吟，同样不愿屈服。他们在地上翻滚，为了控制权扭打角力。直到处理器中只剩热意和欲望，动作失去章法，变得狂乱而不顾一切，对接板收起，他们彼此挤压，享受机体互相摩擦时被击中般得快感。  
　　在稍稍停顿的瞬息，爵士咬住下唇抽出铁皮的能量管，管身由于液压向上笔直竖起，更多的润滑液自顶部滑落。而铁皮回应般的颤动化解了爵士的最后一丝紧张。他弯下腰，用手托住管身上下套弄。  
　　铁皮的吼叫在高涨的欲望中低沉嘶哑，光学镜锁住爵士的，机体战栗。  
　　破坏专家贴上他的音频接收器低语。“认输？”  
　　狂暴的咆哮声顿时充斥整个训练室，一股强大的冲力自他身下的机体爆发，把没有防备的爵士撞飞出去。他震惊的张大嘴，只一愣神的功夫，便被顺势欺近的武器专家抓着颈背提起。爵士吃痛的挣扎，紧接着又被摔到一边的墙根处。铁皮一步一步向他逼近，脸上满是欲望，爵士靠着墙面喘息，痛感激发更深层的快感，他自己的能量管从收起的护甲后刺出，淌下一股又一股润滑液。  
　　铁皮挤进他的两腿间蹲下身，手指沾起润滑液，送进口中舔舐。他拉近爵士深吻，破坏专家在呻吟中咽下属于自己的味道。  
　　铁皮拉着他站起抵到墙上，手指绕到两腿间因为润滑液湿滑的接口。护目镜对上光学镜，气息紊乱。一秒后，爵士猛然拱起腰背脑袋后仰，铁皮的手指突破对接口，撑开内部管道向深处顶去，有力的抽插推送起快感的浪潮席卷爵士。  
　　“唔！”他揪住武器专家的肩胛喘息，用力之大连手下的装甲都微微凹陷。铁皮又送入第二手指，爵士放声吟叫。“用……用力……”  
　　铁皮龇牙低咒，被破坏专家撩拨的几乎不能自已。他抽出沾满润滑液的手指，双手固定住爵士的胯部，将能量管对准不断向外低落液体的对接口。爵士兴奋的全身打颤。  
　　“进来……铁皮……进来……”他催促勉强停下动作的武器专家，气息破碎，“拜托……”  
　　铁皮欣然遵从，能量管突破接口顶入痉挛的管道，粗壮的管身研磨过内部的每一个感知节点。爵士发出宛若窒息般的嘶叫声扭摆翻腾，铁皮收紧抓握他胯部的右手固定，几乎完全退出能量管，只余头部在接口内，不等爵士抗议，又粗暴的直插到底。  
　　爵士甜美的呻吟伴着铁皮顶撞的节奏在室内回荡，武器专家凑上前吻咬他的脖颈。爵士的手指沿着铁皮颈背敏感的线路爱抚，令得另一具机体埋在他的肩窝处低沉叹息。  
　　铁皮顶撞的速度越来越快越来越用力，但又在将爵士逼上临界点后慢下。破坏专家无助的靠着墙面，无意识的摇晃脑袋在过载的边缘徘徊。就差那么一点……他挫败的低吟，感到铁皮腾出一只手握住他的能量管上下抚弄。  
　　能量管和对接管道同时被刺激的强烈快感模糊了爵士的视线焦点，前方快速的套弄，和内部每一次都插入最深处却刻意缓和节奏的能量管几乎要将他逼疯了。  
　　“呃……铁皮……别……别再戏、戏弄我了……！”  
　　“说出来。”铁皮粗声要求道。  
　　爵士茫然的看向他。  
　　武器专家咧开嘴，咬住爵士脖子上的管线，含混的命令。“认输……向我认输。”他完全停下了进犯的动作，爵士绝望的扭摆腰胯，几乎被挫败的灼痛吞没。  
　　“我……我认输……呜……我认输！”他哭叫起来，死命拽住铁皮，嗓音由于过度使用沙哑。“动啊，动啊……求你了！”铁皮满意的哼笑，在爵士的尖叫声中猛挺胯部。他的　抽插比之前更狂暴，手指配合着在爵士的能量管有力的上下。破坏专家收紧圈住他腰部的双腿痉挛，护甲终于不堪重负，在被缠紧的部位爆开一条裂纹。铁皮大叫一声，痛楚混合着快感犹如烈火一般，他关上光学镜，过载就在眼前。  
　　再一次全力的冲撞，铁皮在爵士的内部喷射，他的咆哮几乎让整个房间震颤。破坏专家的嘶叫声加入进来，滚烫的液体充斥他的管道，而铁皮还在下意识的继续抽动能量管。极致的快感一波又一波涌向全身，爵士僵直起机体，终于跨过临界点。他勉强保持意识，内部管道在过载中反射性的痉挛收缩，挤压铁皮的能量管。武器专家的机体又一次剧烈震动，很快就达到了第二次过载。他抱着爵士跪倒到地上，一时间训练室中只剩下他们气促的喘息和冷却风扇高速运转的嗡嗡声。  
　　爵士跨坐在铁皮的膝盖上亲吻他的下颚。他们的液体混合在一起浸透了彼此的下身，并沿着装甲的缝隙渗透，铁皮的能量管为这景象在爵士的内部抽动，破坏专家冲他挤挤眼。  
　　“你才赢了一局呢……”  
　　铁皮困惑的看着他，爵士用力一推，他向后仰去连忙用手肘支撑住地面。“什——？”  
　　“三局两胜不是更好？”  
　　铁皮瞪大光学镜被他压倒在地。

　　救护车和警车目睹了整件事。警车震惊的倒坐进椅子里，不敢相信训练室里的两个家伙又开始在地上翻滚，呻吟声即便在观景台也能听得一清二楚。  
　　警车居然到现在还没当机，救护车对此印象深刻。他向前者看去，发现对方按揉眉弓似乎试图与自己的处理器抗衡……胯部对接板后渗出的润滑液在光线下泛起微光。  
　　原来如此。医官靠近毫无防备的战术家推翻他的椅子，压住过于震惊无法反应的警车。  
　　“让我帮你。”


	6. Prowl/Jazz Extra Credit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：seekerfreefall  
> 配对：PROWL/JAZZ  
> 分级：M

　　Spike摸着壁板在狭小的管道内艰难行走，不时低声诅咒。通风管道内伸手不见五指，迷你手电筒是唯一的光源。因为害怕电池过早耗尽，Spike只敢在必要时打开。要是他没有跟Sideswipe打赌，夸口能独立通过方舟的通风管道，从医务室到达休息室该有多好！  
　　目前为止，Spike已经在复杂的管道内绕了个把小时，又一条岔道出现，男孩想都没想就拐了进去。等出去后，他暗暗发誓，一定要趁Sideswipe不注意时，往对方的通风孔里仍个土豆作为报复。  
　　或许两个。没错，两个或者三个。  
　　他正想得高兴，突然一脚踩空，摔了下去。  
　　“啊——！”伴随着惊叫和“嘭”地一声，男孩的重重摔落到地上，差点一口气上不来。挣扎着坐起后，他掏出手电筒查看，发现罪魁祸首是一个两三米高的“悬崖”，怪不得他的脑袋那么痛！没有扭到脚甚至摔断脖子就该偷笑了。后怕的拍拍胸口，他又打量四周，注意到眼前有排栅栏，另一侧似乎是个舱室。他试着推拉栅栏，但那玩意被焊死了，纹风不动。  
　　这是哪儿？现在怎么办？  
　　叹了口气，Spike坐到地上，隔着缝隙打量外头，至少从这儿可以看到整个房间，如果有人进来的话，就能得救了。在那之前……这一天可真够刺激的，他很累，头也很痛，要不先睡一会好了……

　　Sipke是被两个熟悉的声音吵醒的，他一骨碌爬起来，凑到栅栏边，正要呼救——  
　　一记呻吟打消了他的念头，只见某万年不脱护目镜的家伙就站在前方不远处，抚摸某人的门翼，仿佛这还不够似的，伴随着一阵低沉的笑声，黑色的手指沿着门翼直接往对方的胯部去了。  
　　Spike突然感到嘴巴发干，总算反应过来自己在哪儿。Prowl和Jazz的卧舱里！天哪，他们、他们这是要……等等，看在随便什么的份上，这些外星机器人也能……？  
　　清脆的“咔哒”声吸引了他的注意力，栅栏外，Prowl转身面对Jazz，Spike瞪直了眼，妈呀，他们居然也有……另一记“咔哒”声，然后Prowl就这么进入了Jazz，破坏者小声抽气，接着低声说了什么，Prowl露出笑容，托起对方的胯部，移动手指……  
　　嗷！不，够了，谢谢。Spike像被烫着似的从栅栏边跳开。但管道底部只有这么点大，尽管死命贴向内侧，但他仍能看清舱室里发生的事，听到他们的声音。天哪。现在他们转移到了床上。Prowl坐着，Jazz跪趴在他的大腿间——  
　　救命！！！他再也、再也，再也不要进入方舟的通风管道了，绝不，就算被一打霸天虎追也没门！  
　Spike转身背对栅栏捂住耳朵，试着背诵课文，数学问题，最新的实验，什么都可以，只要能让他忘掉后边的动静就成。一开始这办法确实有点用，直到——  
　　“嗯啊啊！Prowler，用力！”  
　　Spike咬紧牙关忍耐，仿佛跟他作对似的，后方的呻吟、喊叫、咕哝、撞击声愈演愈烈，还有水声……等等，水声？凝聚起所有的意志和胆量，Spike小心翼翼转头，差点被眼前的景象吓得魂飞魄散。幸好，他尖细走调的惊叫被两个巨型机器人过载时的吼声盖过了。液体喷射，四溅滴落，最后在地上聚集成小小的水洼。Spike的眼珠子都快瞪出来了，好吧，起码他们结束了！  
　　有那么几分钟，情况似乎正朝着他希望的方向发展。瞧，他们起来了，或许他们正准备离开，等等，Jazz为什么把Prowl往墙上推？他、他……天！在看过Jazz对Prowl这样那样后，他要怎么再面对破坏者？不过Prowl看起来挺喜欢的，不然他也不会抓住Jazz的头角，挺腰……老天爷……  
　　Spike缩回管道内侧，瞪着壁板欲哭无泪，在他身后，战术家与破坏者的声音再度充斥了整个舱室。  
　　一次。又一次。再一次。  
　　没完没了。

　　敲击声。  
　　Spike抬起头，对上一副蓝色光学镜，他连忙打开手电筒，原来是Steeljaw，金色的磁带伸下一只爪子，连拉带拽把他弄了上去。  
　　等Spike站稳后，Steeljaw摇摇尾巴示意他抓住。有了磁带带路，没一会功夫，他们就离开错综复杂的通风管道，顺利的回到了医务室。Sparkplug和几个汽车人一拥而上把他们团团围住。  
　　“Spike！你没事吧？我们找了你好一会，最后Sideswipe坦白说他把你送进了通风系统，所以我们让Balster派Jaw来找你。”不远处，被提到的红色战士略显尴尬的朝男孩挥挥手，一低头躲开Ratchet照着他脑门扇过去的巴掌。Sparkplug继续查看男孩。“有点擦伤，没什么大问题，看来只是摔了一跤。”  
　　Balster单膝跪到Spike身边，轻拍磁带的脑袋赞许。“回来了就好，话说，你钻哪儿去了？”想到不久前看到的画面，Spike全身一僵，磁带用鼻子碰碰他的主人，在内线中回答了他是在哪里找到Spike的，以及隔壁的舱室里有谁在、在做什么。录音机重启光镜，看向尴尬的男孩，闷笑不止。  
　　“他说什么？”Ratchet大踏步走进包围圈，Spike抬起头，发现自己的视线好死不死正落在医官突出的裆部。  
　　天啊，以后他还要怎么面对Jazz和Prowl？尤其是在看到他们……对对方做了那种事后！等等，这是不是意味着他们都……做那种事？Sideswipe、Ratchet、Ironhide……甚至是PRIME？就连Bumblebee也？不不不，小BBB当然不会做那下流事……  
　　Blaster冲男孩裂开嘴笑道。“我看你最好不要把这次的冒险写进报告里，哦，或许写下来也不错——学校里不是在普及性教育吗？”  
　　Sparkplug惊讶的插话。“什么？”  
　　“Spike似乎刚巧看到了Prowl和Jazz……演示小塞伯坦人是从哪儿来的。”  
　　围着Spike的汽车人面面相视，哄堂大笑。这到底有什么好玩的，连他老爸居然都一副要笑不笑的样子，Spike盯着鞋子唉声叹气。  
　　“嘿，Spike！”Sideswipe跟着起哄，牙板锃亮。“如果你的报告得了额外学分，我是不是就算将功抵过了？”  
　　这一次，红色战士没能躲开破空而去的扳手。


	7. Mirage/Cliffjumper Strange Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：KATSUKO1978  
> 配对：MIRAGE/CLIFFJUMPER  
> 分级：T

整场争论始于探长无心的一句：“谁跟我去看流星雨？”

幻影问了问最佳观看地点在哪儿。当回答是离方舟几英里远的山上后，所有在休息室的人都下意识屏息凝神，等待好戏开锣。

“那你可以把他排除在外了。”飞过山大声说，“瞧瞧他那身闪闪发亮的装甲，连普神都不忍心上头有刮痕呐。”

“这么说我看你也不用去了。”幻影回敬道，“万一你半路滚进沟里可就糟了，没人找得到你。”

“陈词滥调。”警车嘀咕一声，啜了口能量液。爵士窃笑不已。

“这是在嘲笑我的身高？”

“怎么会。我从来没有‘看低’过你。”

房间另一头，飞毛腿将一把塞币递给得意洋洋的横炮，满脸不爽。

“至少我不像某人，只能躲在干扰器后朝虎子射击。”迷你跳脚，“话说，你一般得花几分钟对准枪口来着？”

横炮低咒一声，抓了些塞币还给他兄弟。

幻影凉凉的反问：“你上一次射中目标是哪年的事了？是谁把该射的不该射的都射了，独独没射到大力神的？”

“哎呀，我忘了。也许我应该多射几次练练准头，从你的脸开始怎么样？”飞过山亲切的问。

“你射得到吗？要不要给你找架梯子？”

“够了。”

闻声，所有人望向入口，擎天柱不知何时站在那儿，瞪着幻影和飞过山。他们俩确实住嘴了，但眼神交战之激烈丝毫不亚于先前的言语攻击。擎天柱摇了摇头，又是无奈又是好笑。

“换个地方。”他告诉前贵族和迷你。两人一听，拔腿就跑，这会儿他们倒是默契十足了。擎天柱又摇了摇头，走向官员那桌。其他人见没了戏看，各管各散开，不过也有那么几个好事之徒凑到了一块儿，拿双双退场的两位谁先躺进维修室打起赌来。

救护车咕哝。“那几个笨蛋要到什么时候才能明白，幻影和飞过山只不过是对调情的理解异于常人罢了。”

“等大熔炉升起冰封王座，宇宙大帝换上‘厌食症’。”警车平静的回答，爵士噗嗤一声差点被自个儿的能量液呛到，不理会他，战术家转向擎天柱，“要把他们俩从明天的排班表里划掉吗？”

“那就最好了。”首领慢吞吞的说，“他们需要时间修复‘战损’，还有，幻影的房间十之八九也得顺便修一修。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作者怕人看不懂的说明：  
> · “瞧瞧这闪闪发光的装甲，连普神也不忍心上头有刮痕呐。”——你是不是用了新的上光剂？你今天真是火辣透了。  
> · “我看你也不用去了。万一你半路滚进沟里可就糟了，没人找得到你。”——比起看什么流星雨，我更想跟你留在这儿，仔细探索探索你的小电路。  
> · 之后的争论基本上就是前戏，擎天柱一让他们换地方，他们就立刻冲向了幻影的房间，至于接下来……大家都懂的。


End file.
